Shouting and Showering
by Barnu
Summary: Just a Little one shot :D


**"mmmmm" you moan as you snuggle your nose into Natara's neck "i love your perfume" **

**"This isn't the time Mal were in work" Natara commands**

**Now wrapping your arms around her waist " pleeeeeease" you give your best sad expression and puppy dog eyes as if pineing for her**

**Natara having none of it, " Mal how old are you? You know i've got all of this paperwork to do and the chief breathing down my neck wanting my next report and all you can think of is second base! **

**" Geez, ok," Mal responds holding his hands up in defeat "later Grumpy" Mal leaves your office with a disappointed look on his face.**

**You are now Mal Fallon**

**After leaving Natara's office feeling somewhat rejected you decide to go down to the office gym to run of your frustrations as it were.**

**You enter the locker room and changed into a pair of shorts, vest and trainers and emerged onto a pretty busy gym, you spot Ken on the treadmill and decided to join him.**

**"hay man" you say while tapping Ken on his shoulders **

**"hey buddie, where's Nat?" ken questioned**

**" just cause we're dating it does t mean that we dont want to spend some time alone" you snap**

**Ken laughs "I'm guessing that was Natata's idea huh?**

**"Yup" you respond while giving Ken a slightly sad look**

**"ohhhh is little Mally sad cause his little girlfriend won't have sex with him in work" Ken snubs**

**You return a smirk "Shut-up your just jealous cause I got Natara and you didnt"**

**"you think I'm interested in Natara" ken argues " look Mal shes hot but far to smart for me, she knows what im thinking before I do"**

**"whatever you say man" you return slightly arrogant **

**You spend the next hour moving between different machines both you and Ken trying to prove you were the stronger or faster, before both deciding it was a pretty even draw. Ken had got a call from the captain on a lead for a case he is dealing with and had to rush off. So you head to the shower**

**You are now Natara Williams**

**After an hour you feel a little better about your work, you have spoken to the chief and made a little dent in your paperwork, looking at your watch you recall that this would usually be the time Mal would suggest going to lunch but there was no sign of him. At the thought of Mal you suddenly feel guilty about snapping at him earlier. Mal is so lovely, he's sweet, funny and always finds a way to show you how much he cares and you just yell at him. After thinking about Mal for a minute you come up with the perfect apology. Smirking slightly you lock your office door and go off to find him.**

**You are now Mal Fallon**

**"God only knows what I'd be without you, ooooooooo, god only knows" you sing while rinsing the remaining soap from your body.**

**You are about to dive into a next verse when the curtain to the shower flys open leaving you VERY exposed!**

**" what the hell" you exclaim**

**"The beach boys, really?" returns Natara chuckling **

**" it's a classic. Anyway do you mind I'm TRYING to shower" you say while pulling the shower curtain back.**

**"Mooooody" comments Natata sarcastically **

**This causes you to be slightly peeved, you throw the curtain open ready to defend yourself to find Natara smirking on the other side.**

**" I'm moody, may I remind you of this morning miss I'm busy and your trying to get to second base blah blah" you state mockingly **

**"Mal, I WAS busy and there IS a time and a place" Natara returns frustrated**

**"oh like arguing while I'm naked in the shower! miss time and place"**

**" I'm not arguing, I was trying to apologise" Natara returns her voice getting calmer "Im sorry Mal, this morning I was stressed and took it out on you but I really do have a way to make it up" she ends with a wink**

**You are slightly taken back by this, you look around the locker room and notice that Natata has locked the door, you raise and eyebrow " make it up huh?"**

**She nods and slowly starts undressing in front of you**

**Grinning you comment " so this is a good time and place?" **

**" it's lunch time, I'm not hungry and your already naked soooooo" she returns slipping out of her pants leaving her in just underwear**

**" do you really think I'm that easy" you tease " all you have to do is this sexy little strip and I'm meant to jump"**

**She nods while wrapping her arms around your neck and leaning in for a kiss**

**" damn I really am that easy" you comment after a long embrace**

**Natara laughs at this while you drag her into the cubicle re-draw the curtain and do something you can brag to ken about later.**

**Just a little one shot- tried to make it funny.**

**FYI- Ken is alive in this story cause lets face it, he should be! :D**


End file.
